The present invention relates to a navigation device and its related method and, more particularly, to a navigation device that is operative particularly through a voice and its related method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H7-319383 discloses a navigation device that allows a user to voice input for a speech recognition object word displayed on a screen to enable a map to be shifted on the screen.